


Fourth Time's the Charm

by HelenWheelsRidesAgain



Series: Let me Count the Ways [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a Massive Dork, Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Adora, Catra bottoms, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian!Catra, Lesbians Know How to Eat Out, Long-Term Relationship(s), Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sort Of, Top Bottom Dynamic, Vaginal Fingering, Versatile Catra, Vibrators, adora tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenWheelsRidesAgain/pseuds/HelenWheelsRidesAgain
Summary: Catra was ready to get this show on the road what feels like hours ago, but Adora knows exactly what she's about.Which is watching her partner have a damn good time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Let me Count the Ways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847029
Comments: 40
Kudos: 408





	Fourth Time's the Charm

Adora’s breath tickles across Catra’s throat, her lips part leaving a trail of soft open mouth kisses. It’s everything she wants and not nearly enough. Catra whines, tilts her head back and prays that Adora will continue. It’s a good prayer honestly; easy to answer. Like Adora was going to stop when she was so clearly just getting started. Catra bucks her hips to no avail, trapped by Adora straddling her lap. Adora’s hands move urgently but softly, tracing patterns over Catra’s sweatshirt and occasionally teasing just under the hem. It’s perfect. Almost perfect.

As soon as Catra reaches to touch, she finds her hands laced together with Adora’s. Pressed back down into the mattress next to her hips while Adora bites down on her jaw.

“None of that,” Adora ‘s voice always sounds so much rougher when they’re like this.

Catra hisses, she wasn’t even going to do anything, she knows Adora doesn’t like being touched sexually, she just wants something to hold on to. A second attempt is rewarded with a harder bite to the side of her neck. “Oh come on! Seriously-”

“Let me touch you,” Adora whispers releasing her grip to push her palms under her sweatshirt and across Catra’s abs, thumbs dragging as she swips them down the sides of her tummy fluff.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” it’s not what Catra meant to say, but she does mean it from the bottom of her heart. Adora moves one hand to card her fingers through her short fur, and the other skates lower to dance at the top of Catra’s underwear. “Oh fuck, yeah ok, touching’s good!”

She almost regrets giving in so quickly, Adora’s smugness is insufferable. The way she slides down and traces Catra’s lower lips through her underwear, well, that’s insufferable for a whole other host of reasons. The fingers trace softer and softer until Catra grunts and throws her arms to the side, a reassurance that she won’t use her own hands for anything. Whether that’s getting herself off, or gripping the back of Adora’s shirt. 

“How wet are you?” Adora asks, almost moaning as she pushes the panties aside to look. “Mmmm, think you can take a few fingers?”

Catra thinks that she’s going to explode if Adora doesn’t hurry up and fucking fuck her already. They’ve been making out  _ forever _ and Catra’s sleep pants were yanked off near the start. The idea of Adora’s fingers inside her, hell the idea of the slight sting and burn if she’s not ready, is more than enough for Catra to groan. To give a breathless answer, “Mm-hmm.”

Adora barely waits long enough to get confirmation before pushing her middle finger in all the way down to the knuckles. Catra bucks again, hips jerking before Adora wraps her arm around Catra’s left thigh and presses to keep her pinned. She pushes all the way in two more times before adding a second. Catra can feel the slight vibration from those thrusts in the front of her underwear, which is stupidly still on, her clit aches as it doesn’t amount to more than a tease as the cotton slides back and forth. Adora leans forward nuzzling under where her hand’s created a tent, brushing her nose over her clit, her mouth open as she pants hot air on what little of Catra is exposed.

“F-fu-oh god! Adora, please, NGH, what the fuck-” Catra babbles, squeezing down hard on the fingers that are both too much and not enough. “C’mon!”

Adora laughs, but her hand speeds up so Catra really can’t complain too much. If only she could get some relief where she needs it most. Penetration is fun, but there’s no chance in hell she’s going to get off from it. Her impatience earns a third finger and suddenly Adora’s grip tightens.

It’s the only warning she gets before getting pounded.

Catra shrieks, twisting to seek more, desperately trying to fuck up into the pressure without hope. Hips tilting up enough that her upper back is driven into the mattress. Her hands claw at the sheets, fumbling and flailing to keep them away from herself. Touching now will only drag it out and Adora seems hell bent on edging her already. Words give way to grunts and hisses as Catra struggles to draw in breath, whining on the exhale, gasping on the inhale. Then the soft cool touch of Adora’s tongue sends Catra keening again, shouting as her clit is pushed side to side. In normal circumstances that would be just enough to tease her. On the other side of way too much foreplay, well. Catra growls as she cums, fire shooting from her clit up to her fingertips, legs tensing as she tries to push up into it.

Adora’s attention turns soft, focusing on soothing instead of drawing it out. The fingers slip out and Catra whimpers in confusion. If Adora isn’t edging her, and Adora also isn’t going for some classic P.O.T., Catra isn’t sure what she’s doing at all. She’s barely lifted her head to see when she hears a vibe click on.

“Ah!” Is about the only thing she can say, head falling back as she squirms. Adora flicks the toy back and forth with a fond grin. She’s just still so sensitive, no longer in danger of being over stimulated, but sensitive enough that it’s nearly overwhelming. Adora smoothes one hand over her lower stomach, applying pressure to keep Catra still although it also provides additional stimulation. Despite being empty, the feeling of Adora’s hand shoots through her skin directly inside her, the soft circles of the vibe through the thin cotton panties is enough that after a few minutes Catra weakly peaks again. This time her whole body just tenses before melting immediately. She purrs, soft and pliant. 

Okay, tender can be nice.

As if finally giving in fully flips a switch, she jolts.

Catra could swear that her vision tunneled as Adora pushed the vibe inside her as soon as she’d gone fully limp, pulling her underwear over it to trap it there. Probably a smart move, this turned on Catra can feel her body trying to push it back out.

“You’re wet enough aren’t you?” Adora’s voice is so saccharine Catra wants to claw her eyes out, but when she pushes on the base of the vibe-

“Yes” Catra almost chokes as she starts to purr again, the instinct fighting with her ability to talk.

“Good girl.” Adora praises, leaving kisses on the inside of her thighs as she sits up and spreads Catra’s legs wide open before waggling the remote in her hand. “You wanna cum again right? Show me.” 

Catra immediately reaches to finally take her soaked panties  _ off _ thank you very much, when Adora turns the vibe up to a punishing level. She yelps, twitches, and finally collapses back when Adora puts it lower. It’s unfair, but Catra hasn’t been able to catch her breath since her first orgasm and Adora looks ready to flip the switch anytime. 

“Leave them on.”

Grumbling the whole way Catra pushes both hands under the ruined cotton, firmly grabbing the base of the toy in her left hand and rubs roughly over her clit with her right. As soon as she starts pumping the vibe her eyes slam shut.

It’s only been a few minutes since she started but it’s already becoming too much. Catra’s eyes feel glued closed as she fights against her circumstances. The clothing is getting in her way, causing strain in her forearms and she’s sweating bullets under her sweatshirt. It doesn’t help that Adora seems to almost gleefully be messing with the settings up and down with the power and clicking through each of the vibration patterns. It’s enough that Catra can’t find a rhythm, she ruts into her own hands and digs her chin into her chest as her whole body winds up tighter and tighter. She, oh fuck, she can’t, she can’t make it- can’t do it. She still  _ tries _ . Catra’s whimpering must sound especially pathetic as Adora suddenly switches to Catra's favorite preset and leaves it there. With something finally clicking into place Catra doubles down on her speed, not caring how sloppy it is as she sees stars. The muscles right above her pubes feel sore and her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest. 

But she did it.

Catra opens her eyes to grin triumphantly as Adora places kisses all over her face. But when she sees the look in her girlfriend’s eyes Catra can feel magma flowing under her skin. 

Adora bumps their foreheads together, eyes gleaming. “Do it again.” 

“I-fuck, Adora I can’t-” Her arms are  **burning** and her hips are starting to ache from being forced open for so long. Her clit is throbbing just this way of painful and her pussy is reminding her they didn’t use lube in short angry red bursts. It’s a total shit storm!

“Shhh,” Adora soothes, kissing and nipping along her jaw, before clicking the vibe back on at a low level. “Do it again.” 

Catra whines and whimpers, her whole body tensing with need and exhaustion but...she really can’t say no to Adora when she’s being so fucking convincing.

Her forearms scream in protest, shoulder popping slightly with each thrust. She’s trying, she’s trying as best she can when she feels the warning signs of an incoming muscle spasm in her hips. Catra’s leg snap closed instinctively, squeezing the vibe and crushing her hands as she shudders. Adora turns the power up, because apparently she’s a  _ sadist _ now, and Catra tries to open her legs only for the pain to shoot back twice as hard. She curls up on her side, knees pressing together and hands pressing hard. And to her eternal shame, when Adora finally catches wise and coos at her, baby talks nonsense as she massages the muscles in her hip, Catra can feel another flood of wetness. Unable to fend for herself she’s easily manhandled to her other side where Adora repeats the massage. The vibe was slowed but didn't stop, but those kneading fingers eventually do. Only once she’s floating on a cloud of pleasure. Holy shit. Maybe she should start requesting more massages?

Before she knows it, Catra is on her back again, legs spread but not as widely, and the vibe is slowly cranking up. All the loose softness twitches firm and solid. The pleasure focusing immediately between her legs. She gulps down air, ready to work at it again. But Adora flicks the vibe up all the way, dropping the remote to hold Catra’s hips down on the bed.

Catra tries to shout, the sound breathy and gargled, as the world narrows down to her pussy and Adora’s hands digging into her flesh. 

Distantly she realizes she’s figured it out. Tonight’s theme is, apparently, sexual torture. “Hnnng, fuck fuck, god fucking- MMPH AHH ADORA!”

Adora hauls herself up the bed, pressing Catra’s hip down hard enough to dip the mattress to kiss her. Muscles pliant, hands still applying pressure, trapped beneath Adora- it’s the best feeling in the world. It’s not enough to get off on this time, Catra whines into the kiss pleading for her to just finish it. She wants it! Her bones are jelly and her brain is screaming nonsense at her, but she needs this, she needs this!

“C’mon, I know you can do this. I know you want it. Don’t you?” Adora presses a kiss into the corner of her mouth.

Oh hell yeah she does! Catra easily pleads, “Please, please, please-” 

“Then do it,” Adora chuckles, snorting slightly, “you’re the one driving.” 

Oh fuck she is. 

She twitches her hands, before realizing that yes they are still attached and just laying useless in a pool of liquid heat. It takes a moment to get them movign again, she tries to chase down that feeling, but she’s uncoordinated and riled and fuck she’s literally just burst three times! Catra forces her eyes open, looking up to see Adora isn’t watching the motions where her hands are, but is staring at her flushed face and Catra jerks with the fourth one softly moaning Adora’s name. Her whole body shudders as she weakly paws at herself, the vibe turns off again and that’s really it’s own reward at this point.

Adora kisses and nuzzles her, whispering meaningless nothings and praise as she lifts Catra up just enough to slip behind her. Adora pulls her back into her chest, nipping at her at her neck and fondling her breasts through her shirt before her hands dip back down. Catra hisses as one pulls roughly at her fluff and the other traces just above her underwear.

“Once you’ve hit that fourth one, you just get so easy,” Adora practically purrs, “Just need to warm you up huh? Mmmmm, and look at that...we’re here. One more time.” 

“N-no, c’mon I’ve, fuck-nnngh” Adora’s hands press past Catra’s own. They feel cool compared to the heat and sweat and slick. 

Adora whispers in her ear, “Like this, exactly like this.” as she snaps the toy in and out more rhythmically than anything Catra’s done, it’s short and sharp and makes her squirm. Catra hisses, tail shuddering as her feet kick out against the sheets. Her head tilts back as Adora rubs her clit in tight little circles. “One more, just like this.” 

“Ah! Ahhh!” She wishes she could control her fucking voice but at this point Catra feels like she can’t really control anything about anything. And here, safely wrapped in Adora’s arms? Yeah okay, it gets a pass this time.

Adora reaches back up for her hands and guides Catra back to the toy and her aching clit. The grip is firm but the lips and tongue on her neck are so, so soft and warm. A small twitch of her fingers and Catra knows she might have some micro-tears as a rougher pain shoots out like lightning. That would normally be enough to get her to stop, but she also wants to do it. She wants to cum again, she wants Adora to watch, she wants to hear Adora whisper  _ good girl _ like a fucking prayer. 

So Catra tries. 

Her eyes water from the burn in her forearms and cramps in her hands, she switches back and forth between both tasks, trying to keep the snapping motion and firm rhythm over her clit. Trading one ache and pain for the other in a desperate bid to please Adora. She does for a bit, but faster than she’d thought she would, the edge is washing up and down, closer then farther, just out of reach. Each time it gets close she tries to speed up, causing her arm to lock up so she can’t thrust the toy and can’t rub it out. 

She squeaks and gasps and begs, and Adora only ever chuckles into her ear “You’re in control baby, it’s up to you.”

Her whole body trembles as she fights it, and finally she gets some help. Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s waist, one hand pressing on her lower stomach to add sensation as she bites her neck. Catra feels like she can’t breathe, she’s drenched in sweat and probably bright red, and god she feels both disgustingly ugly and like the hottest thing on the planet when Adora watches like this. 

Adora, not even interested in friction or contact for herself, just enjoying the show as Catra gets off and fuck that is hot. 

Catra can feel it, she’s gonna make it, she’s gonna, she’s, she’s- her hips twitch and this time she doubles over with the force of her orgasm. Panting, half screaming and half choking as her body tries to curl up around the sensation. It feels good but it hurts and it’s so  _ much _ . She’s not even moving anything but Adora is taking her time with the fucking remote. It’s a perfect endless moment and complete torture.

“Good job,” Adora whispers and the vibe finally stops. 

It’s like she was being held up by barbed wire that's been cut. Catra slumps backwards but her hips still pump upwards in the aftershocks. She’s exhausted. Holy fuck she’s gonna sleep for the next twelve hours. An after shock rocks her and Catra bites her lip as her lust shoots through the roof. All at once she wants Adora to demand one more, she wants Adora to fucking stop. She just wants Adora. 

Luckily, she has her. 

Adora pulls Catra’s limp arms until they’re free again. Gently massages her forearms and pruny hands, rubs soothing circles on her stomach. Places gentle kisses on her cheek and flicking ear. All with whispered encouragement and praise.

“Catra, that was perfect, that was so fucking hot, Catra, oh good girl, I loved it, you’re so good to me. You worked so hard for that.” Adora shifts them, until Catra is flat on the bed and Adora swings herself around to straddle her stomach, but positioned so she’s facing towards the foot of the bed. Catra flops her hands onto Adora’s back, unable to see what she might be about to do to her. Adora grins over her shoulder before facing forward again, and Catra swears she can feel her clit twitch just from her gaze. Adora whispers with an easy command. “Squeeze down on it.” 

Catra does, she tightens her muscles and winces with the sensation. The fire is still burning hot in her belly, and her clit throbs painfully in response. God she wants it both ways so bad. 

“So sensitive now huh? Tsk, I shouldn’t have been so hasty, a little lube and I bet you have more in you.” Adora sighs, fingers running through the melt on her thighs. Catra whines, too tired to even twitch let alone writhe under Adora’s grip. She wants it and she absolutely can’t do anything about asking for it. Adora soothes her, hands tracing around to the outside of her hips. “Shhh, hey, it’s ok, it’s ok.” 

Adora finally pulls Catra’s underwear down, and true to her own prediction, the toy slowly squeezes out leaving a wet trail down to the mattress when it pops out. 

“Shit, oh Catra, look at you! You’re so wet it’s everywhere. I love it, look at this,” Adora scoots back until she can lean down a lick some of the cum off her thigh almost halfway to her knee. Catra mewls, barely even twitching as a mini orgasm hits when Adora’s chin bumps her labia. “All this on your back and clothed? Fuck, all this for me? Baby you’re so good to me!”

She’s honestly not sure if she’s blushing or not, it seems like all her blood has to be nestled between her legs, but Catra does know that there’s a fierce flush of pride when Adora says that. Damn straight she’s a fucking mess and she earned it damn it! 

“Ah!” Catra yelps when Adora kisses her clit, tongue barely teasing at her hood before the vibe is pressed back in. It burns and soothes all at once. Adora’s pace is completely unhurried, the vibe is off and her thrusts are slow and lazy. Catra gasps, throwing one arm over her eyes as the other grabs at her wrist. Her nails dig in and it’s beautiful. The cool feeling of Adora’s tongue on her overheated center, the way the vibe drags against her walls, the warm breath and sharp feeling of her nails- it’s all too much. Her body shudders, trembling under Adora’s weight as she shakes apart. It makes her head pound in time with her racing heart. There are stars bursting behind her eyelids and she misses whatever Adora is saying. The tone is full of mirth though. 

Catra manages a single weak, “Fuck you.”

Adora pulls the toy out with a final squelching pop, and it’s tossed unceremoniously to the side before she slides off of Catra. When she finally opens her eyes to look Adora is sitting next to her with their hips pressed together, her fingers tracing patterns into her pant legs. Adora’s grin is big and goofy, eyes crinkling as Catra huffs and finds the energy to smile back.

“Massage?” Adora asks, head tilted slightly as she waits for Catra to give her some cues.

Catra nods, half slurring, “Get this stupid ass shirt off me.”

“Aw, but it makes you look so good!” Adora grumbles but moves to take it off.

Catra’s arms shake badly as she pushes up off the bed to sit up, her shoulders and back momentarily blazing to life. As if she needed another reason to want Adora’s hands on her. Catra happily flops onto her stomach as soon as Adora gets her sweatshirt off.

“Babe, it’s formless and makes me sweaty.” Catra grunts as Adora pushes into the worst of the knots. “Mmm, fuck, arms too.”

“I like that,” Adora mumbles, voice slightly distant as she concentrates on her work.

And she is  _ very _ good at this particular task too. Why wouldn’t she be? Adora learned all the best ways to please Catra’s body, meeting physical needs with her obsessive perfectionism that still leaves Catra feeling giddy when she thinks about it.  _ Adora loves me. _ Catra grunts and groans, body slowly going loose as the aches are eased one by one. She gently bites the sweaty sheet under her face when Adora works out a particularly nasty spot in her forearm, her hips rock into the mattress chasing sensation on their own. It’s not that a massage naturally turns her on, Catra was cranked to one hundred though, and any good sensation also shoots through her nerve endings as pure pleasure. It makes it easy to crave more.

“Seriously,” Adora snickers, “once I get you going, you can just keep going, can't you?” 

Catra spits the sheets out. “Oh fuck you.” 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about right there.”

“Ugh!” Catra wants to complain but is a little too busy being putty under Adora’s hands, the relief from the massage just as potent as any of her orgasms. Her thumb digs in just right, the whole muscle shifting and releasing, and she gasps, “ _ Fuck me! _ ”

“If you want me to, you have to ask. It’s called manners.” Adora pats her back before leaning over to get something off the nightstand. Having apparently waited to get that last spot, probably knowing how it would affect her.

Catra huffs, ready to tell her partner exactly where she can shove her attitude, “Please fuck o-Hngh!”

As gentle as Adora is being with the tissues, the second she starts to clean Catra up, it sparks one last delayed burst of pleasure. White light flashes behind her eyelids. Catra is pretty sure she can move if required, but she sure as hell does not want to be required. “Oh, jee-fu-oh, mmmph! Warnings- thanks!”

“I love you for a lot of reasons,” Adora whispers, “but the sounds you make? Mmph! Fuuuuck I love that. So no to warnings on this.”

Catra whines but lets herself be tugged and pulled around as Adora cleans. She’s only disappointed for a moment when it’s over. After all, Adora snuggles next to her, pulling them chest to chest, arms wrapping around her and nuzzling the side of her neck as they both settle on the mattress. Catra snickers as she realizes that Adora is still completely dressed. It’s not unusual for Adora to strip during sex, if nothing else to keep her clothes from getting sweaty, but every so often she’ll forget. Too interested in reducing Catra into a puddle to care when they both know her interest in receiving is almost an exact inverse to her desire to give. 

“I need to get you some, some full service top cards or some shit.” Catra chuckles, relishing the rain of soft ‘punishment’ kisses falling on her shoulder. She yawns hard enough that her jaw cracks unpleasantly before sinking into the bed and decides it’s time to give into her earlier desire to sleep until she dies.

Right as Catra is about to drift off to sleep, Adora mutters, “We’re gonna need to do laundry.”

Catra glares at her incredulously, exhaustion weighing her down too much to slap her.

“ **I’m** gonna need to do laundry,” Adora amends kissing the tip of her nose, “you just need a shower.”

“And a change of clothes.” She mumbles, eyes slipping closed again.

“Nah, just a shower.”

“Y’know, for all your talk of me being needy, you sure are demanding aren’t you?”

“I know what I want.”

Catra chuckles, she can almost feel her whole body shutting down now. Regardless of Adora’s little kisses and tracing fingers.

“Besides, we aren’t done.” Adora whispers as she kisses her cheek. 

Catra is pretty sure she’s never fallen asleep at the same time she was so turned on, and it just seems unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> First time in almost a decade that I've posted smut. Wild!


End file.
